


The Man Who Has Everything

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: BDSM, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Collars, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Winter and Tony have tried various kinks together, but Tony's surprised by Winter suggesting a collar. He's even more surprised that Winter wants to be the one to wear it.
Relationships: Winter Soldier/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	The Man Who Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Man Who Has Everything  
> Collaborator: camichats  
> Card Number: 4049  
> Square Filled: K3-Collars  
> Main Pairing: Winter Soldier/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Mature  
> Major Tags/Warnings/Triggers: Collars, Mentions of past BDSM (some with bad etiquette, Sexual Content  
> Summary: Winter and Tony have tried various kinks together, but Tony's surprised by Winter suggesting a collar. He's even more surprised that Winter wants to be the one to wear it.   
> Word Count: 759

When Winter had first gone to Tony and said that he was happy with their sex life, but he wanted to try a few new things, if that was alright, Tony hadn't thought twice about it before agreeing. Winter was a grown ass adult in some ways, but in other ways, it was like he didn't have any life experience. Kinks, hard no's versus soft no's, negotiating, all of that was new to him. 

They dipped their toes in S&M and decided that it wasn't for them, but Winter had been happy to have tried it out. For Tony, BDSM had been an entire package in the past. If his partner at the time hadn't been into bondage, then they didn't try pain play. If they didn't like to be submissive, then they didn't want to try discipline. He'd dated a couple people that liked all of it, but those had mostly been when we was in his twenties, so maybe it was less that they were completely into it and more like they were having fun experimenting-- he wasn't judging, he did the same shit. If the relationships had lasted longer, maybe Tony would have more experience with mixing and matching, but he didn't. Winter said no thanks to pain play, so Tony figured that the whole box was shut. 

It was therefore very surprising to him when Winter asked if he could wear a collar. 

Tony blinked. "What?" 

"People do that," Winter said, and though his voice was even, it was obvious to Tony that he was feeling defensive. 

"I know. Shit, sorry, I wasn't judging," Tony said, kicking out the chair next to him as an invitation for Winter to sit. A good half of their relationship was telling the other person they wanted them around without ever saying those exact words aloud. 

Winter sat down, angling towards Tony as he did so. 

"A collar?" Tony repeated, and Winter nodded. "On you, not me?" 

"Is that a problem?" 

Tony shook his head. "Not a problem, just surprising. You mind telling me why? Just to try it out or...?" 

Winter didn't answer right away. He stared at Tony for a moment, giving the impression that with his grey eyes alone, he could open up Tony's head and read his every thought. Frankly, Tony wouldn't be surprised if that was true. It already felt like Winter could read his mind, sometimes. "I like the idea of being owned by you," he said softly. He didn't have to elaborate that he liked it when Tony pushed him around a little bit, because they'd already discovered that together; it was the same reason he didn't have to say that he liked it when Tony tied him up. In hindsight, Tony should've seen this coming instead of assuming that he wouldn't want to do any of it anymore. 

"Okay, we can try that." Tony pulled a tablet over and put it between them as he opened a browser. "What style do you want?" 

* * *

Winter was gorgeous. As far as Tony was concerned, that was a fact of the universe like anything else in his life. Winter naked was a step up from that. Like a little slice of heaven that he'd managed to get his hands on. Winter with a collar on was like Tony had personally found heaven, cut out a piece of it for himself, then tagged it as his own. This was just the one they were testing with, but if the flush creeping down Winter's chest was any indication, he liked it as much as Tony did; they'd be getting a custom one made in the morning, probably. 

This one was a thick black leather, no embellishments, with a buckle in the back to fasten it on-- Tony already had ideas for what he wanted on their next one. 

Tony hooked a finger under the band, his skin brushing against Winter's as he did so, then he pulled. Winter followed the motion easily, going where Tony directed without a second thought. His eyes were dark, cheeks flushed, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. They'd barely started, and Winter was so into it that Tony felt like he could get him off just by whispering filthy suggestions in his ear. "How you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked. 

Winter swallowed. Tony could feel it because he still had a finger on the inside of his collar. "Good," he rasped. 

"Good," Tony echoed, using his little hold on the collar to pull Winter up for a kiss. 


End file.
